the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Torani Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin |- |'Nicknames' |Torani Storm, Tora, Your Majesty |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1193 AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- |'Died' |'Suspected death '- Arcadia, 1230 AD -aged 37 (proven to be a false rumour) Actual death '- 1232 AD - aged 39 - took three arrows to the chest. (Her life was restored to her by an Elven Goddess shortly after) |- |'Occupation |Queen of the Elven Race and the respective Kingdoms of Elysium, Gedrefed and Ealdor. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 6in (1.68 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Jade Green |- | Distinguishing Features |A small scar at the corner of her right eye, she permanently walks with a slight limp (although unless you knew about it, you would never notice), there is a scar running from ankle to mid-calf on her right leg and a very thin scar on the right side of her head, hidden beneath her thick curls of hair. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Latin, French, Celtic. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Queen Rose Storm of Elysium * Prince (Formerly High Lord) Norin Cade |- | Spouse(s) * Sir Thalion Colevile - Fiance (missing, presumed deceased) * Grey Warden Alistair Theirin - husband (deceased) * Sir Gwaine Calvierri - partner |- | Children * Seifa Rose Storm Theirin - Crown Princess of Ealdor * Flynn Storm Calvierri - High Lord of Elysium * Eira Juno Storm Calvierri - First Lady of Elysium * Mithian Lyra Storm Calvierri - First Lady of Elysium * Freya Cara Mason - Adopted Daughter(Gwaine's niece) * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Daughter (Lyra and Eldin's daughter) |- | Other Family Members * Lorcan Storm - Brother * Kahlan Amnell - Mother-in-Law * Ector Calvierri - Father-in-Law * Kyra Spyros - Honourary Aunt * Achilles, son of Peleus - Honourary Uncle * Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin * Lyra Sunweaver - Cousin-in-law and Best Friend * Panos, son of Achilles - Honourary Cousin and fellow troublemaker * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Cousin-in-law * Aryadne Mason - Sister-in-law |} ''Shota: "I can see deep into your heart. And it is cold, cold as stone. You play Elysium's Loving Queen, you play your role so well. You fool your people, but you don’t fool me. You would see your friends and your family dead, and your Kingdom destroyed."'' Torani: '"Why would you say such a thing?!"'' ''Shota:' "Because it is true. There is evil in your heart.....I see the truth frightens you." ''Torani: "It’s YOU that frightens me!"'' Torani encounters Shota the Witchwoman and is disturbed by what Shota tells her. Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin - known more commonly as simply Torani Storm - is Queen of the Elven Race, as well as the kingdoms of Elysium, Gedrefed and Ealdor. She took over the role of Queen from her mother, Rose Storm, when she was 21, after her mother was killed in battle. Technically she is not the rightful heir to the throne, but as the rightful heir is happy to remain out of the spotlight, Torani has inherited it instead - and although this was something she thought she'd wanted, pretty much all of her life, now that she's got it, the novelty has worn off. Time and time again, she's found herself wishing she could just go back to being the irresponsible, carefree young princess who could do what she liked,when she liked, without the added pressures that come with being a Queen. But no-one person, no matter how great or small they may be, can ever choose their destiny. And neither can they escape it. Tora's destiny is as yet unclear, but it would seem that becoming Queen is all a part of whatever fate has in store for her 'Personality and Traits' Torani possesses a feisty and sassy personality, inherited mostly from her mother. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and has attracted the attention of numerous men over the years. She is much more than just a pretty face, however. She’s fiery and independent and won't hesitate to stand up for what she believes to be right, regardless of whom it is she is actually standing up against. When the chips are down, she has also proven time and again to be a capable fighter. She has also learned several hard lessons in her lifetime, and now considers herself a much wiser and more cautious person because of them. 'Abilities and Skills' Torani is a skilled swordswoman and even before mastering her magical abilities, she managed to hold her own against a number of men attempting to raid Elysium. She even managed to later on overpower a knight who had insulted her and easily disarmed him twice. In the end, the knight only defeated her by using his own hidden magic, of which she was unaware. Even after mastering her magic, she still remains a highly adept swordswoman, capable of fighting her way through numerous enemies, even when severely wounded. Along with her skills with a sword, Torani also has magic on her side. She has not always possessed it, but thanks to extreme dedication and the teachings of her mother (and more than a little help from Callandra's crystal), she has now become a rather able wielder of magic with a wide repertoire of spells and enchantments at her disposal, that can be used with or without magical incantations. Such magic includes.... Lighting fires both small (e.g: candles) and large (e.g: ten foot walls of flame) Lifting people off their feet and slamming them backwards into objects Enchanting objects to become unnaturally heavy or feather light Giving inanimate objects lives of their own for short periods Grabbing and gripping things with her mind (very useful for choking someone) Summoning small tornadoes that can be guided in any chosen direction Causing solid walls of rock (such as canyon walls, ceilings etc) to collapse Telikinesis (moving objects with her mind. Nothing bigger than a suit of armour, however.) Torani is also a seer like her mother. However, unlike Rose who could only see small glimpses of images occasionally,Torani sees visions often, usually in the form of prophetic nightmares, which leave her deeply disturbed, or cause her to suddenly wake in a panic. She has not had a proper night's sleep for over a decade because of these dreams. 'Allegiances' Elis - Greece Myrmidon - Greece Midas - Location Unknown (temporary alliance during the reign of Callandra) 'History' 'Birth and Kidnap' 'Keras Attacks' 'Betrayal' 'Alistair' Torani was badly wounded when she first met the Grey Warden Alistair, and he helped her to a nearby tavern where he took her to the room he'd been staying in, and bathed her wounds. To take her mind off the pain, he explained to her about the reason for wearing a griffin on his armour and shield - he was a Grey Warden, part of an elite order of warriors who fought eveil creatures known as darkspawn. He explained to her all about Ferelden, the Chantry and his Warden Brotherhood, and Torani was fascinated to hear his tales. She was also exhausted from battle, however, so he left her to sleep in his bed whilst he busied himself elsewhere, helping the other wounded individuals from the battle, down in the main hall of the tavern. When Torani woke, Alistair was back in his room again, sitting in a corner, cleaning his shield of all the blood that had accumulated upon it during the battle. A little embarrased that her clothes were ripped, blood stained and no longer 'decent' to wear in front of a stranger, she reluctantly asked to borrow some of his clothes. He gave her a shirt and a pair of shorts, though they ended up looking more like trousers and a dress upon her tiny frame. Still she was grateful and promised to return them to him once she was able to get some of her own clothes, once more. Seeing Alistair's skills in battle, Tora decided to keep him by her side, during the storming of the Grand Palace to try and liberate it from her Aunt. So whilst Lorcan led the diversion through the main gates, Alistair found himself creeping below the Palace in secret tunnels, alongside Torani and her half-sister. He defended Torani against all attacks that came their way, and the pair found that they were a formidable team. He even bravely threw himself between Aunt and Niece when Keras unleashed a powerful lightning attack, and it was only his trusty shield that saved both he and Tora from more serious harm. Keras was soon vanquished, however, and whilst Tora set about making amends with her recently reincarnated mother, Alistair helped to 'clean up' the city. During this time he admitted to Vesper that he had very strong feelings for the young Princess, whilst Torani admitted similar to her mother, Rose. Not long after, Alistair plucked up the courage to ask Torani on a date, and from then on, for the next six months, the pair were inseperable. And despite it being only six months, Alistair knew that this was the woman he wanted to marry. He asked, Torani accepted immediately, and the pair began to plan the rest of their lives together, only for this dream to be shattered a mere hour later. A neighbouring King, who was bitter enemies with Rose, sent two assassins dressed as grooms to infiltrate the Palace. In the dead of night, they set the place ablaze. With Alistair and Lorcan leading the evacuation, everyone was seen safely out of the Palace through Tora's bedroom window, into the courtyard below. Only one serving maid remained unaccounted for, so Alistair went to look for her whilst Lorcan was helping the last of the other servants out. Watching from the streets below, Torani waited anxiously for Alistair to appear, but he never did. There was a terrifying crash as part of the Palace collapsed, and all the breath was knocked from her. Somehow, surreptitiously, she'd known what had happened. The floor of the room Alistair had been in had collapsed. Several hours later his body was gently carried from the ruins and laid by her feet. Realising that he was still alive - barely - Tora crouched and cradled his head in her lap as she said a final, tearful farewell to the man she'd loved. He began speaking the vows of marriage, and Tora joined in, the pair of them marrying one another in the sight of her family. He remained long enough for her to kiss him for the first and only time, as his wife. Then he passed away in her arms, leaving Tora devastated. She sought immediate revenge for his death, and killed King Bayard in cold blood, with Alistair's own sword. But somehow that wasn't enough, and she fell into a state of grief so deep that she became an empty shell of the person she'd once been. Nothing could touch her, nothing could rouse any emotion from her - she was like a zombie. Until she discovered some amazing news, that literally shocked her back to life. 'Seifa' Seifa was born four months after the death of her father, although the fact that Torani was even pregnant was unknown to most (even her best friends and family). The only people who even knew were Queen Rose and Lorcan. Alistair never found out that he was to be a father, and even Torani had no idea she was even expecting until four months into the six month pregnancy. To say that Seifa was a surprise to everyone was probably the understatement of the century. Like mother, like daughter...... After Seifa's birth, the Queensguard and Torani's handmaidens were informed, but sworn to secrecy, with their very lives forfeit, should they break this promise. Torani worried greatly for her child, as all those she had ever loved had been taken from her by death, and she was terrified that the same would happen to Seifa, too, not only because Seifa was her daughter, but also because she was the very last reminder that Torani had left of her beloved Alistair. That was why Torani kept Seifa hidden from the world. To protect her. However, as she grew older, Seifa began to grow more and more curious about her surroundings and the outside world, and eventually Torani realised that she could keep her daughter sheltered no longer. She slowly lifted the protective shroud she had placed over her daughter and allowed her out into the world a few steps at a time. 'The Wolf and the Princess' As a Knight of the Queensguard, it was Sir Gwaine Calvierri's duty to accompany the Royal Family as one of their bodyguards, and it was during this time that he and Torani became good friends. He understood that she was still grieving over the recent loss of her husband, and would often offer her a shoulder to cry on, or a sympathetic ear to listen whenever she wanted to just talk about something or other - even if it was not important and she just wanted to rant or ramble about nothing in particular. He was also one of the first people she trusted enough to tell about her pregnancy, after finding out that she was expecting Alistair's child. He swore to protect the child with his life, just as he protected her mother, and promised to keep the news of Tora's pregnancy a secret until she was ready to tell the world. He kept true to his word, and even after Seifa was born, he kept her a secret from the entire kingdom, as per Torani's request. But it was not just because he was loyal to the Royal Family that he did as she'd asked. He'd always known, right from the moment he'd first set eyes upon Torani, that she was the woman he wanted to some day marry. Of course, being the son of a high ranking noble, this dream actually wasn't that far out of his reach. But something always held him back. Nerves, perhaps. Or the fear that Torani would reject him and see him as just a friend, nothing more. If only he'd known that Torani also secretly harboured feelings for him, but was ashamed to act on them so soon after Alistair's death, as she felt that she would be betraying his memory. She was also worried about what others might think. Already, a vicious rumour had been circulated about her 'casual' attitude towards men, and Torani really did not want to do anything to add proof to these ludicrous rumours. 'Death of a Queen' 'Lyra joins the Storm family' Seifa's first public outing outside of Elysium was to Queen Lyra's wedding, where she stunned everyone with her shock appearance, but soon won the hearts of many. Torani thought that maybe her family might hate her for keeping such a huge secret from them, and begged their forgiveness, but they assured her that everything was fine. They adored her daughter, and completely understood what had happened. No forgiveness was needed, as in their eyes, Torani had done no wrong. Even though she was just two years old at the time, she behaved perfectly, with beautiful manners, making friends with her extended family quickly and seeing them not as strangers, but as family, right from the very beginning. This was obvious when she allowed Kyra Spyros (Lyra's mother) to pick her up and hug her within just a few moments of meeting her, and expressing distress at the thought of Lyra being a cousin-once-removed (mistakenly believing that this meant Lyra was being 'removed' to somewhere else, and not wanting her to go). Tora, meanwhile, had decided that this was a time for celebration - something she had not done much of in recent years - and initiated a drinking contest between herself, Lyra, Pan, Sam and Eldin. As Torani had not touched anything even remotely alcoholic since before Seifa was born, she succumbed to its effects much sooner than she would normally have done, and began to do all kinds of foolish things - though she was spared from being crowned a lightweight by her cousin Eldin, who won that title when he could no longer stand, after just two drinks. Tora still managed to get up to mischief with the others, however, and her antics included being offended by a woman who was in her drink (which was in fact her own reflection), stealing drinks from other nobles, dragging Gwaine across the dancefloor, sitting on chairs that weren't there, claiming there was a mutiny to her Queensguard, laughing at inanimate objects and tipping her drink over Eldin who spent most of the evening on the floor. The next morning, Tora had a very, VERY bad hangover, as was to be expected after a night of such heavy drinking, and whilst she sent Seifa off for a ride along the beach with Kyra, she and Lyra sat on a balcony together, catching up on gossip and trying to quieten their pounding heads. It was during this time that Tora accidentally let slip her attraction for Sir Gwaine. 'Third Time Lucky' Sir Gwaine, meanwhile, was secretly satisfied that it had Torani who had broken the ice and done all the hard work for him, with her drunken antics from the night before. She didn't realise it, but she'd just made things so much easier for him, because now all he had to do was charm her with his wit, and she was his for the taking. Torani, of course, fell right into the trap, entering into verbal duels with him and giving just as good as she got whenever he taunted or provoked her. His taunting finally went too far, however, when he assaulted her cousin Eldin, then accidentally got him drunk as he took him out to the local tavern afterwards, by way of an apology. Unamused by her husband's behaviour, and quickly reminded by Torani who had gotten him in that state in the first place, Lyra was quick to deal out punishment to Gwaine - although it was in fact no punishment at all. She'd seen the way that he often looked at Torani, and how she'd look at him in return, and had correctly put two and two together. The pair were in love, but both were as stubborn as each other and both refused to make the first move. So Lyra did, on their behalf, sending them on a date together to the beautiful crystal caves, under the pretence of Gwaine 'escorting' Torani as his 'punishment' for what he'd done to Eldin. Finally alone for the first time ever, the pair relaxed and began to truly enjoy each other's company. By the end of the evening, the two were inseperable and both had finally admitted their love for one another. They officially became a 'couple' a few days later, after Torani had asked permission from her daughter, Seifa. Seifa adored Gwaine and had no problems with him joining the family, although she refused to call him 'father'. Gwaine respected her decision wholeheartedly, stating that he'd never dream of replacing her real father. 'Alternate Torani' ' ' 'Flynn, Eira, Mithian and Freya' .................... 'Evil is as Evil Does' Torani's brief fall to the 'dark side' when she was eighteen, scared the hell out of her. She knew who she was and what she was doing - at the time she even enjoyed being 'evil' - but after she came to her senses and redeemed herself, she realised just how truly lost she had become. She vowed from that day on, never to let herself fall like that again - and despite having a fierce temper still, she kept to that promise, for thirteen years. 'Captured' And then something happened that would change her life forever. Her best friend, Lyra Sunweaver (married to Torani's very own cousin, Eldin Sunweaver) was killed, along with her mother, Kyra Spyros and supposedly Lyra's eldest daughter Aurele. The cause of their deaths was thought to have been a freak volcanic eruption, completely unexpected and completely unavoidable, but Tora wasn't so sure. She smelled a rat, and after it was confirmed by an eyewitness that Lyra had fled her kingdom with her bodyguard and eldest daughter, Tora knew there was more going on than everyone had first assumed. She took it upon herself to investigate, and went to King Siro and Queen Dione of Arcadia to find out what they knew (considering Lyra had been seen fleeing in that direction). Dione and Siro denied all knowledge of ever seeing Lyra on that fateful day, but Tora's instincts were screaming at her that this was all a lie. She threatened Siro, demanding that he tell her the truth, because one way or another she'd find out anyway, and Siro tried to have her killed because she was getting far too close to the truth. After Tora's bodyguard died defending her, and Torani and her dragon Aithusa put up a fight, Siro changed tactics and had Tora imprisoned instead. Although she had magic and could have broken out at any time, Aithusa was badly wounded, and Tora refused to leave without her. So, Tora sacrificed her freedom and allowed herself to remain captive until Aithusa had healed enough for them both to escape. By the time this came, however, Dione had discovered the secret to Tora's special crystal, and how Tora's spirit was tied to it. She took the crystal from Tora, removing the young Queen's spirirt and effectively subduing her. For two years after that, Torani was kept a prisoner of the two Arcadians, and with no will or fight left in her, she stopped trying to escape, and simply endured, instead. Siri the Mord'Sith would later compare Torani's ordeal to the 'Breaking Ritual' that created Mord'Sith women. The captive would be introduced to so much pain and agony that in the end they would do anything they were commanded to do, just to stop from receiving any further pain. Elements of 'Stockholm Syndrome' could also be used, wherein the captors appeared to show great sympathy and empathy for their prisoner and lull them into a false sense of security. Without her spirit, Torani was unable to resist any of the techniques employed to 'break' her and fell quickly under the spell of the Arcadians. She was broken even further by both mental and physical torture, so that by the time she was 'rescued', she had willingly given herself to Dione and Siro, if only to stop the pain. She was now their slave - their servant of evil - and would do anything they commanded of her. And as time went by, and her spirit returned, she found that her lust for power and her joy at being 'pure evil' had returned. She was now completely and utterly lost to the darkness that had consumed her. 'War with Brennidon' Over the next year, Torani worked tirelessly to expand the Arcadian Empire for her Masters, and declared war upon several kingdoms who had once been her allies. One such victim of Tora's brutal campaign was the Kingdom of Brennidon, ruled by King Nantes and his wife, Queen Andrea. When Nantes refused to allow Tora to bully him into joining her, Torani set her men upon him and beat him to within an inch of his life. She then took Andrea hostage, dragging her all the way back to Ealdor with no food and little water, along the way. Queen Andrea was exhausted, dehydrated and delirious when she was finally thrown into the dungeons of Elysium, and left there to enjoy the company of the rats until her husband changed his mind and allied with Tora instead. Nantes was a stubborn man, however, and refused to join, even after Tora had two of Andrea's fingers removed and sent back to him as 'incentive', stating that she'd send his wife back to him a piece at a time, if he wanted to play her game the hard way. Nantes gathered his men and although his army could not hope to match the size of Tora's army, he led a daring raid on Elysium regardless, using stealth and surprise to his advantage, as Tora had foolishly not expected such a bold, brazen maneouver on the King's part. His attack was in vain, however, as unbeknownst to anyone, Andrea was no longer in the dungeons. She had been secretly freed by Tora's own daughter, Eira, and the two had taken to hiding in the nearby forest, amongst a group of refugees fleeing the city. When Andrea learned that her husband had attacked the Grand Palace in order to rescue her, however, she insisted that she go back to save him. Encountering Torani in a corridor, Andrea realised that Tora had been severely wounded by one of Nantes' knights, who had somehow managed to stab her in the side. It was only a shallow wound, but was still enough to cause Torani severe pain and discomfort and a fair amout of blood loss too. She could not take her hand from the wound, for fear that she would lose even more blood, and so was severely handicapped when it came to fighting. The two women traded insults briefly, Andrea wondering what she and her husband had ever done to deserve Torani's hatred, before Andrea engaged the Elven Queen in a sword duel instead, confident that because Torani was wounded, she could be beaten. This was not the case, however, as Andrea had severely underestimated Tora's skill with a sword. Tora easily beat her, despite being handicapped by her injury and only able to fight one handed - compared to Andrea who was using a two handed grip. Torani briefly apologised to Andrea for what she was about to do - a small spark of her old self emerging for a fraction of a second, before she was lost to the darkness once more. Andrea was saved from death, however, as Tora's son Flynn came upon his mother from behind and cracked her round the head with his shield, rendering her unconscious. This gave Nantes, Andrea and their men time to escape. When Tora came round, her children pretended to be on her side, so as to avoid suspicion, and asked what should be done about the rebellious kingdom. Tora decided that Brennidon was more hastle than it was worth and decided to leave Nantes and Andrea be. Her plan had failed, so why waste time and resources creating another one, when there were easier kingdoms to be conquered, elsewhere? 'Torani's Wardrobe' 'Queen of Style?' As per Elven tradition, Rose was buried with her crown when she died, so a new one had to be forged for Torani, completely from scratch. It is unique and taylor made for Torani and is one of a kind. She has also kept several of her silken gowns to wear, but often chooses now to wear a simple black dress instead - to show that she is in mourning for all those she has lost. 'Or Queen of Practicality?' Spending her time moving between her three homes (Ealdor, Myrmidon and Elis) Torani Storm is one of the few Elven Royals who has earned a reputation as a traveller. Most monarchs often chose to remain within the boundaries of Ealdor and allow others to come to them, but Tora spent her childhood growing up in Elis and Myrmidon, as well as her homeland, and considers them both to be her 'homes away from home'. She has also travelled to Britain, France, Laaksonen (Land of the Witches) and even to Ferelden once, making her the most widely travelled of the Elven monarchs. When travelling, she dons a simple and very plain black dress, with a black hooded outer robe that is strong, sturdy and designed to endure all manner of weather and terrains. Depending on the weather she may also wear black leather gloves. 'Jewellery' Torani doesn't just wear fancy jewellery for the sake of it. Each piece she wears bears a significant meaning for her and each piece is unique and personal. The Seal of Elysium - A royal blue sapphire set into a golden ring that has been passed down from one Elven ruler to the next for over four thousand years. There is a legend amongst Elves that the day a King or Queen fails to pass the ring on to their successor, the line of Elven royalty will fall, and the kingdom will follow shortly after. Callandra's Crystal - 'A blood red crystal shard given to Torani by Queen Callandra after she became her servant of evil. Callandra told Tora that the crystal could be used to control an army of a thousand unbeatable phantoms who would obey Tora's every command. What she didn't tell Torani was that the crystal would capture her very soul and bind it to the crystal. Now Tora's very life depends on the tiny object, and if it should ever be taken from her or destroyed, Tora's spirit is destroyed with it. She would become an empty shell of her former self. Torani keeps the crystal on her at all times, these days, so that she can keep an eye on it and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. '''Her mother and Alistair's wedding rings - '''She wears both because when she is afraid or lost, she finds comfort and reassurance within them. By gazing into the sparkling crystals of the ring Alistair gave to her before he died, she finds peace and comfort during times of stress or hardship. By running a finger over the engravings of her mother's ring, she finds courage and strength. '''Tiger's Eye Gemstone Ring - '''A gift from Lorcan on her tenth birthday because Tora's name means both 'tiger' and 'thunder'. The gemstone is a tiger's eye - namely a yellow gemstone with streaks of brown running through it. 'Armour ' ' Torani is unfortunately no stranger to battle, and has been forced to defend herself on more than one occasion. As a child, she was strongly discouraged from joining any fighting, but as she grew older, her mother realised that she should not be held back from fights, but rather actively encouraged to participate in them, instead. After all, if she was to be Queen one day, she needed to learn how to fight, so that she could lead her men into battle, as it is an Elven custom going back well over nine thousand years that the ruling monarch, regardless of gender, leads his or her army into battle and inspires the loyalty of his or her men through his or her actions on the battlefield. Rose had been on the front line for every single battle since her coronation, and eventually agreed that Torani should be allowed to accompany her. So a very skilled smith was hired to craft Tora's armour, making it completely unique and taylor made, just for her. The chainmail is light and flexible, allowing for ease of movement, but is also strong and can deflect anything but a direct blow with a blade, or an arrow at incredibly close range. The metal scale belt offers more protection in this regard, as do the metal vambraces. 13.jpg|The 'Mermaid Dress' as it has been nicknamed, because of the way it appears to have been made of scales that glitter and shimmer in various lights. 053.jpg|The Mermaid Dress as seen from a different angle and light source, showing off how it sparkles and shimmers. 111 001.jpg|Winters in Elysium are rare, but extremely harsh when they do arrive. Torani often has to wear thick furs, even inside, because of the bitter cold. 87.jpg|Nicknamed her 'Teddy Bear Coat' by Seifa, because it is lined all the way through with fur and is perfect for travelling outdoors in blizzard-like weathers, as well as giving warm snuggly hugs to the Little Princess (hence the real reason she named it the Teddy Bear Coat) 6 (4).jpg|This emerald gown was one of Torani's favourites as a Princess, and after becoming Queen she insisted on keeping it, although the gold-adorned outer robe was an extra that the council insisted she wear over the top, because the gown was too plain otherwise. blackdress.jpg|The black travelling gown that Torani wears beneath her travelling robes is simple and yet elegant all at once. Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Elendili Category:Dragon Blood